


Sleepy Mistakes

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Joey makes a simple mistake, and goes out of his way to make it so he doesn’t have to admit it.





	Sleepy Mistakes

It was well past late, to the point others would call it early, and Joey was now only dragging himself out of his hiding spot to walk the halls of the studio.

Joey wasn’t alone in the studio. He knew that. But he hadn’t encountered anyone so far. Joey was in a tired haze, caught between real dreaming -none of that fake dreaming he fed to the others- and the waking world. 

“Hello, Joey!” 

Yikes! That janitor could sometimes move around as if he had the ability to teleport. Joey turned around, realizing he’d walked right past Franks. Franks must have came early to finish clean up some mess he’d abandoned the night before. 

Joey, for the life of him, couldn’t remember Franks first name, even though they’d known each other for years, and Joey knew it yesterday. He really was tired, wasn’t he? Didn’t it start with a W? Or was it a B?

“Glad to see you, Boris.”

Franks was clearly confused by this, and while Joey acknowledged it, he reacted in a less than reasonable way. 

Boris was the name of the cartoon wolf! A silly mistake. But Joey didn’t make mistakes.

“Um, Joey. I think you should go home or find a couch, and sleep.” Boris, for that was what Joey decided he was, suggested.

“No.” Joey contradicted, a plan forming. Boris would make a good Boris. They even shared a name in Joey’s current frame of mind. “I have something to show you. Would you mind?” 

Boris looked around, most likely to see if the area was clean. Huh. Joey would have to get a new janitor, wouldn’t he? What a shame. Boris was good at his job. 

“Um, sure,” Boris leaned his broom against the wall. “Where ya want me?” 

“Just follow me.” Joey gestured, and started walking towards the Ink Machine room. Boris followed, and Joey was glad for that, because Joey Drew does not make mistakes.


End file.
